Drabbles cachorritos
by Cherry Cheshire
Summary: Serie de drabbles de mi fic ¡Cuidado cachorritos a la vista! entre los caps 9 y 10


Serie de drabbles situados entre los capitulos 9 y 10 de mi fic ¡Cuidado cachorritos a la vista!, que relatan algunos sucesos con los "cachorritos" en sus primeros años de vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Casa.** "Bienvenidos a casa." Fue lo primero que Kiba les dijo la primera vez que cruzaron aquella puerta en brazos suyos y de Shino, y no seria la última.

**Biberones.** Hay quien dice que es fácil prepararlos, será fácil preparar uno, pero no tres. Sobre todo si tus hijos han heredado tu apetito y tu poca paciencia. Quien fuera mujer para poder darles el pecho...No, ni de broma.

**Pañales.** Para suerte de ambos padres, estaba la tía Hana, si no fuera por ella a ver quien se los cambiaba la primera vez en casa. Aunque también para suerte de kiba, Shino aprendió más rápido que él.

**Polvos de talco. **Las toallitas las entendía, entendía su uso, pero ¿polvos de talco?. Tsume habia insistido hasta la saciedad en que se los pusieran para que no se irritasen, a lo que Kiba contestó que se irritaban igual sin los dichosos polvos, que en eso se parecían a su abuela. Tsume con una gota enorme en la cabeza respondió: "Creo que no me has entendido".

**Chupetes**. La herramienta perfecta para que tus hijos se entretengan y dejen de llorar. Pero para los tres bebés el mejor entretenimiento a la hora de calmarse un poco era morderle las orejas a su padre.

**Boda**. Ahora que los tres peques habian nacido y que Kiba cabía en su traje, se casaron. En acto solemne y con los lloriqueos de protesta de los bebés como testigos. "Ahora si que no te voy a dejar marchar en la vida". Dijo Shino tras besar a Kiba. "No te he pedido que lo hagas".Respondió el castaño mirando felizmente los ojos dorados excepcionalmente desprovistos de lentes ese día.

**Nombres**. "No vamos a llamarles toda la vida bebés." Aquella frase fue el inicio de la mayor guerra jamás tenida entre Shino y Kiba, principalmente porque no se ponian de acuerdo en los nombres de sus hijos. Pero para eso estaban los entrometidos de sus amigos.

**Oki.** El nombre del mayor de los tres, elegido por Sasuke mientras Shino y Kiba seguían discutiendo , esta vez con Naruto, al tiempo que el moreno jugueteaba con los bebés haciéndoles cosquillas en la tripa. "Oki" dijo secamente. "¿Eh?" fue el desconcierto general. "Hace mucho ese ruido , y además le pega, que este se llame Oki". Ambos papás se miraron y luego dijeron "Oki está bien."

**Shiki. "**¿Y por qué no Shiki? Con vuestras iniciales, así tiene un poco de cada uno". Dijo Shikamaru aburridamente harto de ver discutir a la bandada de ninjas sobre el nombre del bebé mediano. Y como a Shikamaru no se le lleva la contraria con Shiki se quedó de nombre.

**Kino. **Kiba cansado de tanta discusión agarró al último niño y lo elevó hasta la altura de su cara mirándolo con detenimiento. Al rato sonrió y recostó al niño en sus brazos acunándolo, se acercó a Shino y le susurró algo al oído, a lo que el otro asintió. "Kino, se llamará Kino". Dijeron ambos papás al resto.

**Regañinas.** Hubo que empezar a darlas cuando les comenzaron a salir los dientes, sobre todo por la manía de morder todo lo que estuviera a su alcance. Incluidas las tetillas de "_mamá" _cuando apoyaba a alguno en su pecho para dormir, por lo menos ahora se los podia regañar por su nombre.

**Cuna.** La más grande de las que vendieran, pues los bebés se negaban a dormir separados, montando espectaculares pataletas y berrinches si se los separaba al dormir. Lo único malo, si se despertaba alguno se despertaban los tres en cadena. Y la frase "Ahora te toca ir a ti" se sucedió muchas noches.

**Papillas.** Se cansaron del biberón a los 6 meses. "Pues habrá que darles papillas". Las primeras muy suaves y de verduras. Pero a la semana dijeron que las verduras para los conejos. "Vale, probemos con esta mezclada con ternera". Algo mejor el resultado, pero al tiempo igual. No fue hasta que Shino harto de verlos comer siempre los de carne los engañó cambiándoles las etiquetas de los de verdura con carne. Funcionó. "Son igual de inocentes que tú" añadió triunfante refiriéndose a Kiba, que soltó un gruñido de protesta.

**Papá y mamá.** "Ma..ma..ma..mama.." La cara de sorpresa de Kiba fue mayuscula cuando oyó a Shiki llamándole así y agarrando su dedo cuando éste se iba y lo habia dejado sentado en la trona para ir a buscar la comida. "Pa...pa...papa" A todo padre se le cae la baba a chorros al oír a sus hijos llamarle papá, sobre todo si eres el seme en la relación y tu mismo has motivado a tus hijos a llamar mamá a tu uke.

**Gatear.** Sosteniéndose torpemente sobre sus manos y sus rodillas el primero en echar a gatear fue el mas pequeño de los tres, Kino, y de no haber sido por Akamaru que ayudaba a ambos papás a vigilarlos en el jardín habria salido gateando por la puerta. Después de que aprendieran los tres, era un peligro dejarlos solos.

**Andar**. Pero lo verdaderamente peligroso vino cuando hicieron los primeros ademanes de andar solitos. Sus pasos cortos y torpes, pero a la carrera hicieron necesarios tres bunshins de Kiba para vigilarlos todo el día.

**Gafas.** Shino nunca usaba sus lentes dentro de casa, por eso los tres peques miraron raro a su padre una vez que éste llegó de misión y se quedó dormido en el sofá con ellas puestas. Cautelosamente se subieron al sofá y con sus pequeñas manos quitaron las gafas oscuras del rostro de su padre. Y cuando Shino despertó al notarlos al lado, pudo verlos jugando a ponerselas.

**Besos.** Tía Hana los habia enseñado a dar besitos, siempre que los veía les decía "un besito a la tía" a lo que ellos respondian echandole los brazos y acercando sus pequeños labios a las mejillas de su tía. Pero lo más divertido fue cuando señalando a Shino, Oki con voz clara dijo: "Papá..beso mamá" señalando después a Kiba. No se hicieron de rogar.

**Juguetes.** Los trillizos nunca necesitaban de muchos juguetes para entretenerse, se divertian entre ellos mismos. Pero su juguete favorito era sin duda la pelotita de goma de Akamaru, con quien jugaban a menudo a lánzarsela para que el enorme perro se la devolviera.

**1 año.** Los trillizos cumplian sus primer año de vida, y como debe ser se celebró una fiesta a la que acudieron los ninjas con sus respectivos retoños y una montaña de regalos, y con una deliciosa tarta de chocolate con nata y una velita en medio. Pero la pobre tarta no sobrevivió a los insistentes manotazos de los tres para alcanzar la luz de la vela. Supieron el resto del día hasta que los bañaron a chocolate y nata.

**Foto.** Hay un objeto muy preciado para Shino Aburame, y que siempre lleva en algún bolsillo guardado. Una foto. De su boda con Kiba en la que ambos tienen tomados en sus brazos a los tres pequeños sonriendo alegremente a cámara. Era muy preciada, sobre todo por lo difícil que habia sido conseguir que los tres se estuvieran quietos y sonrieran a la vez.

**Cachorros. **"¡Mamá que ya no somos unos bebés!" protestaban los algo más creciditos niños a sus 4 años cuando a Kiba le daba por achucharlos como a peluches. "Ya, pero para vuestro padre y para mí siempre seréis nuestros cachorros" respondía alegremente Kiba situándose al lado de Shino y sonriéndole con complicidad ante las desconcertadas miradas de sus hijos. Si...por mucho que crecieran siempre siempre serán sus pequeños y dulces _cachorritos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

^^ kawaiiii ¿no creeis? Dudas, sugerencias para proximos fics, amenazas de bomba, reviews en general... jejeje nos leemos!

Atte.- Cherry Cheshire ;)


End file.
